G3 Rainbow Dash
G3 Rainbow Dash, as a member of the Core 7 Ponies was released many times. There were less poses of her than releases, but several poses were released with symbol/decoration variations. Rainbow Dash first appeared in G3. She was included in the switch to G3.5, see G3.5 Rainbow Dash, and again in the big redesign of G4, see G4 Rainbow Dash. Her head is strongly glued to the neck, and some releases have magnets in their front hooves. 1 2 3 4 General G3 Rainbow Dash Pony Stats * Body Colour: Blue * Hair Colour: Pink, orange, yellow and green mane and blue, pink and purple tail * Eye Colour: Purple with rainbow highlight and green heart symbol * Symbol: Rainbow between two clouds (many variations of this on different releases) * Hoof Heart: Pink Media Appearances Rainbow Dash in The Runaway Rainbow Rainbow Dash in Twinkle Wish Adventure Animated Pony Stats * Body Colour: Blue * Hair Colour: Pink, orange, yellow and green mane and blue, pink and purple tail * Eye Colour: Purple * Symbol: Rainbow between two clouds Rainbow Dash has starred in almost all of the G3 My Little Pony cartoons and DVDs, including A Charming Birthday, Dancing in the Clouds, Friends Are Never Far Away, A Very Minty Christmas, The Princess Promenade, The Runaway Rainbow, Greetings From Unicornia, A Very Pony Place and The World's Biggest Tea Party, in all of which her voice was played by Venus Terzo. In the later Core 7 cartoons, Meet the Ponies, Waiting for the Winter Wishes Festival, Sweetie Belle's Gumball House Surprise and Twinkle Wish Adventure, her voice actress was changed to Anna Cummer. Later, she featured in one of the two episodes released on DVD with the G3.5 Family Convertible Playsets, Over Two Rainbows as a Newborn Pony. In those, she was voiced by Brooke Fennel. Before the G3.5 and Core 7 resets her catchphrase was "Darling", later it became "How dashing!". = Releases = Year One (2003) Rainbow Dash I Rainbow Celebration Wave 1 Rainbow Dash G3 Rainbow Dash I MIB Rainbow Celebration Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash I symbol * Pose: Rainbow Dash Pose The first G3 Rainbow Dash release was part of the Rainbow Celebration Pony set in summer 2003. Briefly during Fall 2003 she was available with the free A Charming Birthday VHS video and a charm bracelet. Special Edition In 2003, a promotion for the My Little Pony toyline Hasbro sold a limited amount of numbered ponies on Ebay through the ebay seller WorldinAdvance. There were 50 of each pony sold and they were numbered 1-50 with an official foil sticker placed on their packaging. These ponies also came with a certificate. Accessories * blue bow brush * blue pony charm * .jpg pearly ribbon Backcard Story ''' Its another bright and beautiful day...perfect for riding rainbows in Ponyville! RAINBOW DASH could spend all day riding rainbows, but she has some other exciting things to do as well! * Ask Minty to help style my rainbow hair * Teach pink sunsparkle how to ride a rainbow * Dream up new stories to tell my friends Ponies released in this set are: * Rainbow Celebration Rainbow Dash * Rainbow Celebration Sunny Daze * Rainbow Celebration Sweetberry * Rainbow Celebration Wysteria Rainbow Dash II Rainbow Celebration Wave 2 Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash II stock photo Rainbow Dash returned in a new pose later in 2003 again as part of the Rainbow Celebration set. '''Accessories * blue bow brush * blue pony charm * .jpg pearly ribbon Backcard Story Rainbow Dash likes to wake up very early in the morning, because she just can’t wait to start a brand new day! After a yummy breakfast and a ride on a colorful rainbow, she’s ready for the rest of the day’s adventures! * Go shopping for a sparkly new tiara. * Ride some more rainbows! * Go on a hot-air balloon ride with Strawberry Swirl. Ponies released in this set are: * Rainbow Celebration Rainbow Dash * Rainbow Celebration Sunny Daze * Rainbow Celebration Tink-a-Tink-a-Too * Rainbow Celebration Fluttershy Year Two (2004) Rainbow Dash II Board Game Bonus Rainbow Dash The 'Race through Ponyville to Celebration Castle!' game originally sold in a cardboard box is reissued in a tin with one of four bonus ponies. The ponies are Rainbow Dash, Tink-a-Tink-a-Too, Fluttershy, and Sunny Daze. Rainbow Dash III Tea Party Fun with Rainbow Dash Tea Party Fun Rainbow Dash Tea Party Fun dress up set Rainbow Dash was the third version made of Rainbow Dash released in 2004. Accessories * purple hat * pink bow * blue brush * two pink cups * two cake slices * pink teapot Backcard Story After a busy morning riding rainbows, RAINBOW DASH is getting ready to have a cosy tea party with a very special friend! For this fancy event, she's baked a yummy cake, and is wearing her very best hat. The kettle's whistling its time for tea! Ponies released in this set are: * Butterscotch * Pinkie Pie * Star Swirl * Royal Ribbon * Tea Leaf * Rainbow Dash Year Three (2005) Rainbow Dash I Ponyville Picnic with Rainbow Dash Ponyville Picnic with Rainbow Dash was released in mid-2005. The Rainbow Dash toy included is Rainbow Dash I, though often darker than that the 2003 version. Accessories * Two sandwiches on plates * two orange cups * blue comb * orange bottle of fruit drink * pink cell phone * pink visor * pink picnic basket * purple boom box 'Backcard Story' * It's a bright and sunny day in Ponyville, just perfect for a picnic party! RAINBOW DASH is dashing about, packing things into her basket. With yummy treats and fun music playing, this picnic is going to be a blast! Year Four (2006) Styling Rainbow Dash Styling Rainbow Dash stock photo stock photo In 2006 Styling Rainbow Dash was released, it is a bigger version of Rainbow Dash, with longer hair and lots of hair accessories. Two versions were released. * Accessories * Purple Crown * Purple Flower * Blue butterfly * Purple heart * Alternate heart * Blue flower * Purple heart * Pink clip * Purple clip * Large blue comb * Ponies released in this set are: * Cheerilee (unicorn) * Pinkie Pie * Rainbow Dash * Rarity Year Five (2007) Rainbow Dash III Favorite Friends Rainbow Dash Favorite Friends Rainbow Dash * Favorite Friends first set released 2007 - Summer Ponies released in this set are: * Sunny Daze * Wysteria * Pinkie Pie * Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash IV Read Along with Rainbow Dash Read Along Rainbow Dash * Read Along with Rainbow Dash 2007 Rainbow Dash II Collector's Edition Tin Rainbow Dash * Collector's Edition Tin in 2007 with Cherry Blossom, Minty, Daisyjo and Pinkie Pie. Year Six (2008) Rainbow Dash IV Best Friends Wave 3 Rainbow Dash Best Friends Rainbow Dash Best Friends Assortment 2008 wave 3 Favorite Friends Wave 4 Rainbow Dash Favorite Friends Ponies wave 4 eyeshadow/henna style 2008 Favorite Friends Wave 5 Rainbow Dash Best Friends Rainbow Dash MIB Rainbow Dash Favorite Friends Wave 3 (name on leg) Dance Time with Rainbow Dash Dance Time Rainbow Dash Dance Time Dress-up Set 2008 25th Birthday Celebration Collector Rainbow Dash Hope * 25th Birthday Celebration Collector Set 2008 Winter Rainbow Dash Winter 2008 Rainbow Dash. Fashion Fun with Rainbow Dash Empty Playset Fashion Fun Rainbow Dash was released in 2008. * Accessories * Pink shirt * Pink skirt * Pink handbag * Blue cap * 4 pink flower shoes * Yellow umbrella * Purple coat rack * Pink hanger 2 pack with Wysteria 2008 Year Seven (2009) Rainbow Dash IV Core Friend Rainbow Dash Core Friend Ponies Assortment Rainbow Dash was released in 2009. Easter Rainbow Dash Easter Rainbow Dash As Easter themed Rainbow Dash was released in 2009. Rainbow Dash's Special Day * Special Day 2009 Rainbow Dash's Special Day DVD set * Accessories * * * * Discount Rainbow Dash * Discount Single 2009 Also known as Big Lots discount single or Family Dollar Store pony = Merchandise = * Rainbow Dash Merchandise * Small Plush Rainbow Dash * Medium Rainbow Dash Plush * G3 Plush PoniesMIB Plush * Playdoh stamper * Stickers with Rainbow Dash, Sunny Daze, Kimono and Sparkleworks * Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Sunny Daze and Sparkleworks * Keychain * 2008 Mcdonalds Rainbow Dash * 2008 McDonalds Rainbow Dash * 2009 McDonalds Rainbow Dash * Tin Pail See also * G3.5 Rainbow Dash * Newborn Rainbow Dash * Ponyville Rainbow Dash * G4 Rainbow Dash * Core 7 References # ↑ The Rereleases Encyclopedia # ↑ Pony Topia # ↑ Where the Rainbow Ends # ↑ MLP Land